Fanfic:Dex
Theme songs Tri-unum theme Tefrins theme Dex's theme Characters -Dex:The main leader of the of the guild known as "the Tri-Unum", Dex tends to wear his rathalos armor and uses his lions bane great sword. He stand at about 6'3" and has auburn(although others say it's brown) hair about medium length. He has sideburns, and deep brown eyes. -Reckrap:Even though Reckrap is the most experienced hunter in the tri-unum guild he is not the leader. He uses his Raviente great sword with imense amounts of skill and has proven his valour by slaying the great elder dragon known as the Akantor. He has short brown hair and is always a little mischevious, always thinking of the fastest ways to slay or capture monsters. -Curshon:The rookie in the Tri-unum guild, Curshon prefers his guild armor over all others and for some reason he will never part with his amber slash switch axe. He has blonde hair that is very spiky, no matter how hard he tries he can never comb it down.so he just stuffs his guild hat over it to disguise it. -Ronan:Ronan for some reason always seems to know the best way to cok monsters (to be continued) -Nix: -Ignus Sylvian:A being from an alternate reality, Ignus is a min part of the Cantus military known as the A.A.C.(Associated adventurers combine). He comes to Midenguard through unfortunate events in his past reality involving an angry emperor and such. He wears bright white armor(which only covers his arms and legs since he pretty much doesn't have a body), and a sword known as a whip blade. The whip blade is made from birds known as razorwings which makes it very light, and it is able to switch in between a sword and a lond bladed whip -Tefrin:Tefrin is Ignus's best friend from the Cantus reality, and is also what is known as a Crahgen. He is covered from head to toe(if he had toes) in dark black armor, and has a long black cloak. The cloak when in darkenned areas begins to disrupt the light in such a way that when looked upon he seems invisible. He has a great sword made from uknown materials from the Cantus reality, it is extrtemely light and never seems neeeded to be sharpenned. Don't get on his bad side. Also like Ignus he is an AAC member. Other Chapters 2:Barioth Hunt 3:Trouble on the Road 4:Emperors Verdict 5:Revelation 1:Dex I shielded my face against the onslaught of the sand storm, it kept on trying to get in my face and blind me so I couldn’t see where I was going, but luckily I was almost to my destination. Infact I was trying to take my time I kept on stopping to look at the different stalls and what they had for sale, i bought a couple of potions to restock my diminished supply in my pouch, I also got a few drinks that always seemed to stay hot no matter what you did, perfect for hunting in the Tundra. ' '''If you don’t know who I am my name is Dex, and no it’s not short for anything its just simply Dex, I’m the leader of my own guild known as the Tri-Unum, of course we aren’t the largest guild out there but we are the one of the best. I prefer my Rathalos armor over other sets I have, it makes me feel kingly, considering it’s made from the king of the sky. I usually keep my hair length medium, it’s Auburn even though other people say it’s brown. I stay clean shaven and most of the time I carry a great sword around, currently i have no weapon my friend the blacksmith is busy making a new one for me, it should be down and thats where I’m heading right now. ' '''I begin walking down the street again, I can barely make out the large archway that is the entrance to the Loc-Lac blacksmith, I go down a short flight of stairs and the air goes from hot to hotter, I look over the counter and see the blacksmith busying himself forging someone some sort of hammer next to giant roaring flames being produced using powderstone, he looks up and sees me. The wyvernian grins and walks up to the counter ”what can I do for ya Dex,” he asks me. “Well you should know, is it done yet’” I respond. “yep, it’s in the back with the other weapons I’ll go get it for ya,” the wyvernian ran off through a door, there was some astonished felyne yelps and what sounded like a rack of weapons fall over followed by some cursing before he came back up wheeling the great sword up in a cart,”here ya are,”he lifted the giant weapon and slammed it on the table,”hard as a uragaans jaw and sharp as a barioths claw.” I reached across the counter and plopped down a sack of one hundred thousand Z on the counter and took the great sword and placed on the slot on my armor I had specially designed to hold it,”thank you my friend that should be payment enough.” He opened the sack looked in and closed it again, he looked up from it and nodded his head’”thank you Dex that sword design is known as the lions bane it will serve you well on your mission.” Dex took the axe with gratitude, he gave the small blacksmith a handshake and I travelled back through the archway back into the raging sandstorm, the weapon felt at place on me, it gave me a sense of protection and power. This axe had been specially designed using materials from various monsters such as the Lagiarcus and Uragaan, it literally was as hard as a Uragaans jaw. It was a very intimidating weapon and I couldn’t wait to test it out on something. I walked into the stuffy air of the tavern, the storm raged around the small building, but the mass of hunters inside didn’t seem to care. There were some dancing to the musical groups tune, others were sitting and talking, and others were just plain being merry. I scanned the crowd until I spotted my good friend Ronan waving his hand like a fanatic at me trying to get my attention, when i spotted him he motioned me over to the table he and Curshon were sitting at. I forged my way through the crowd and finally made it to the table, I could see that they had already eaten there huge empty plates still having a few scraps of food left. I sat down next to Curshon who was currently wearing his set of guild arnor, a gift from the royal family for saving them from a Diablos on the plains. He also had his giant amber slash switch axe set up against the table point down. My friend Ronan was wearing his set of Uragaan armor which took up most of the bunch because of its size so I sat next to Curshon and had his hammer crafted from materials from a gobul and Qurupeco, he like to call it the “Thunder Hammer” but we all called it the peacock. “So, when do we set sail has the Guild Directorate said anything yet,” I asked looking at the Wyvernian guild directorate sitting on the quest initiation desk. “Yes he has and it’s not good new, it turns out some other group led by,”curshon looked at Ronan,”what was his name again?’ “Kaal,” I said in a deep voice, “so who is the unlucky hunter that joined his guild.” “That would be the guy in the Agnaktor armor,” Ronan pointed out a figure sitting at the other guilds table, he had a Zinogre gunlance with agnaktor armor and was currently stuffing his face full off food, and every once in awhile he would nod his head in response to the person across from him. The other hunter seemed quite a seasoned one, he had a set of nargacuga armor and had a hammer made from the materials of a barroth. The other hunter sitting next to them was in a set of zinogre armor with dual swords made out of material derived from a plesioth. All of them were part of the guild that had been feuding with mine for the past five years. ''' '''I turned back around in my seat and ordered a large platter of food, I ate it after a few minutes and finally began talking again,”you guys ready to hunt a Barioth.” Ronan groaned,” I hate those things why one of them.” I cut him off and said,”because they are worth the most amount of points, i’m declaring a guild competition between us,” I pointed at the other group,” and them, it should be relatively easy they aren’t as used to fighting Barioth as we are, they have a new inexperienced member.” I let this sink in and after what seemed like ages they both hesitantly nodded their heads. I stood up from my table and walked over to theirs, they all looked at me and I bet they were all glaring under their helmets, I sat down next to the one in agnaktor armor and looked at the one with the Nargacuga, “hello Kaal.” “what do you want Dex, to surrender the fact that we get to hunt the Jhen on the Dragon Boat and you don’t,” I saw him grin cruelly exposing his bleach white teeth. “Actually no I’ve come to challenge you, whichever guild gets the most amount of points in one hunt gets to hunt it,” what I said had the desired effect on Kaal, his grin faded into a scowl. ”And if we don’t accept, then what” “Well first off you’ll be dishonoring yourself and your guild, and second off you won't have the chance to win a switch axe I like to call ‘Soulbreaker’,” I grinned. “You mean that thing you used to always carry around, I don't like them anyways.” “Well I think we both know that isn’t true I guess we’ll never find out.” ''' '''I began to stand up when he said,”fine we accept your challenge we start now,” his teammates stood up the one with the Agnkator armor shoved me over onto the table adjacent to them crushing it into splinters and they then bolted out the door. I stood up quickly and motioned to my fellow guild members, they stood up and ran out after them I followed suit. We were behind the other group, but not by much thats when the one in Zinogre armor drew one of his swords while running down the airship dock and cut the rope off from the Black Raptor, my airship. The ship wouldn’t of gone anywhere but because of the intense sandstorm raging around them it began to blow away slowly from the dock, we arrived at it and Ronan leaped the gap and grabbed ahold of the railing. He climbed aboard and outstretched his hand. I looked at Curshon” What are you waiting for jump.” He looked at me with fear in his eyes’” are you kidding me if I miss that i fall to my death several hundred feet below.” “Fine we’ll do it the hard way,” I grabbed him by the collar of his armor i chucked him as hard as I could onto the other boat. He soared over the railing and smashed into the ballista on the other side. The gap was ten feet wide now and still growing, I looked at the other airship as it took off, i looked back at my airship took a few steps back, ran, and Jumped into the air. Category:Fan Fiction